Una confesion gracias a Sano
by Guby-san
Summary: Un dia a sano le dio hambre y comenzo a cuestionar a kenshin y todo por un desayuno .... Un fic muy divertido ! pasen y no se olviden de los reviews ! :P
1. Chapter 1

Hola…. Esta es la primera vez que yo escribo y bueno espero que les guste pasemos a la parte en la que digo que los personajes de la historia no son míos (aunque quisiera :P) le pertenecen al grandioso Nobuhiro Watsuki

Capitulo 1

Todo era un día común en el dojo Kamiya…. Loa pájaros cantaban, el sol salía, Kaoru estaba dormida, el viento soplaba y el muerto de hambre de sano estaba dispuesto a devorar toda la comida del dojo

-hola mis queridos compañeros – dijo sano entrando violentamente al dojo haciendo que Kaoru se levantara – ¿y Kenshin?

- No lo sé sano seguramente comprando – dijo Kaoru con una cara de cansancio, la verdad se miraba muy agotada

- NOOOOOOO ¡es injusto! al menos sabes cuándo va a venir????? –dijo con la esperanza de que la respuesta de la chica fuera un pronto o un viene en camino porque es que el hambre con la que había llegado no era el de una persona común.

-la verdad es que no lo sé tal vez viene pronto

- Excelente, sabes Kaoru, el día de hoy me levante con unas ganas de tofu bien cocinado y con unas bolitas de arroz de esas que hace Kenshin me preguntaba si …

- eres un estúpido vienes muerto de hambre a mi casa pidiendo gusto eres un….

-buen amigo si lo sé todo el mundo me lo dice

-si consideras todo el mundo a Kenshin y a las personas que les das todo tu dinero por perder una apuesta si tienes toda la razón – riéndose

-déjate de burlar mujer dime si hay o no hay de comer – dijo el cabeza de pollo muy enojado

- a no ser de que busques a Kenshin yo misma te preparare el desayuno – dijo tratando que el chico se largara a buscar a Kenshin y pues si lo hizo la verdad no la pensó dos veces lo que hizo pensar a la kendoka lo malagradecido que era su amigo.

Entonces de repente una imagen vino a su mente: la dulce sonrisa de Kenshin y de esta manera recordando al pelirrojo que tanto amaba ella se levanto se dirigió a la cocina encontró comida lista en la mesa y una nota que decía:

_Fui a comprar algunas cosas y comida para el dojo_

_Prometo llegar lo mas pronto posible _

_Los otros dos platos son de Yahiko y Sano _

_Estaba casi seguro que el dia de hoy lllegaria muerto de hambre _

_Kenshin _

-JAJAJA después de todo había comida y mande a sano a buscar a Kenshin por otro lado este se merecía sufrir un poco es que es un mal agradecido y le tocaba sufrir un poquito a la próxima que la piense dos veces antes de negar la comida que con mucho esmero le preparo es que sano y Yahiko son lo mismo prefieren morirse de hambre antes de probar mi comida – reflexiono la chica

Al terminar de comer Kaoru fue a despertar a Yahiko que seguía dormido

-Es hora de levantarse Yahiko –mientras deslizaba el shoji- recuerdas que día es hoy, tenemos que ir al dojo Maekawa aunque no quieras hoy es el día en el que me acompañas

-Mmm…. no quiero… déjame dormir…. Hicimos mucho entrenamiento así que vete y… déjame en paz – dijo acomodándose en su cama

-bueno la verdad es que a mí no me importa así que levante en este mismo instante o ya veras.

- que vas a hacer fea… solamente déjame en paz –dijo muy enojado

- que has dicho- dijo golpeándolo bruscamente

-que eres muy linda y me quieres mucho y no dejarías que tu mejor alumno quede deforme de por vida y más si te va a acompañar al dojo – dijo el chico con intensiones de salvarse de los golpes de su sensei aunque no le resulto.

**Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Tokio:**

-Kenshin donde diablos estas!?-dijo un desesperado y muerto de hambre- Kenshin a donde estas quiero comer algo rico y tu no apareces –dijo entristecido – no es justo

-sano amigo que haces aquí –dijo muy confuso

-no que estás haciendo vos aquí.

-yo estaba viendo precios de algunos utensilios ahora me dirijo al comprar tofu ¿y tú? la verdad yo te hacía en el dojo comiendo lo que te prepare estaba casi seguro que tu irías.

-que Kaoru ya verás… -dijo muy enojado

-que es lo que sucede con la señorita Kaoru ¿?

-ella fue la culpable que te estuviera buscando, ella me dijo que no había comida y que si quería otra que no fuera cocinada por ella te tenía que ir a buscar.

- a que hora llegaste

-a las ocho ¿por?

-ella está dormida a esa hora seguramente la despertaste antes de que fuera al a cocina y encontrara la comida.

-tienes toda la razón parece que no tengo hambre después de tanto buscarte y enojarme así que hoy te voy a acompañar-dijo sano

-por mí no hay problema – dijo el pelirrojo muy sonriente

**Dos horas después:**

-Kenshin, alguna vez has pensado en dejar el dojo-dijo sano tratando de entablar una conversación

-no lo he hecho ni lo hare

-¿porque?-dijo con curiosidad Sano

-mmm… ustedes son todo lo que tengo, son mi familia y si los dejo me alego de ustedes seria muy infeliz

-Kenshin entre nosotros, sabemos de que hablas de una persona en especial ¿Por qué no lo admites?

-de… que hablas amigo – dijo Kenshin muy confuso

-por favor tú ya sabes de que hablo-dijo sano seriamente (raro en el).

-no sano, no lo se

-Kenshin no te hagas el estúpido tu sabes que hablo de…- y por una voz chillona el comentario fue interrumpido

-excelente ahora todos nos podemos ir juntos ala dojo – dijo Yahiko

-hola Kenshin – dijo dulcemente una voz

-hola Kaoru - dijo el pelirrojo con una sonrisa al escuchar la voz- espero que le haya gustado el desayuno .

- me encanto! Y… hablando de eso lo siento mucho Sanosuke no sabía que Kenshin te había preparado comida. Lo siento tanto –dijo muy arrepentida

-no te preocupes Kaoru la verdad no tenía tanta hambre

-¿enserio?

-bromeas por tu culpa tengo mucha hambre fui a buscar a Kenshin para que me alimentara pero me dijo que la comida esta preparada en el dojo y que había una con mi nombre pero no tu perezosa no pudiste haber ido a la cocina y decir sano esta es para ti por tu culpa no e ni almorzado –dijo muy enojado

-pues no me culpes consigue trabajo y as tu propia comida – dijo dándole un fuere golpe que l hizo arrepentirse

-gomen nasai (lo siento)- dijo muy adolorido y arrepentido

Al llegar al dojo:

-sano que me querías decir- dijo aun confundido y curioso

-ya lo veras

-pero……..

-Ya está la comida!!!!! –dijo Kaoru

-ya vamos Kaoru- dijo sano corriendo hacia el plato de comida

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_A pesar de ser mi primer fic estoy disfrutando mucho hacerlo y prometo continuar pero me gustaría saber como les pareció ¡! Por favor manden reviews !_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2: Una Idea

-¡que rico! Esto esta delicioso jamás había probado una comida tan rica como esta!!! Tan dulce, saladito, Un manjar que delicioso -repetía mientras devoraba cada plato con suma rapidez, parecía que el cabeza de pollo no había comido jamás en su vida lo más interesante era que no era comida de Kenshin era de Kaoru

-Gracias ¡!! Al fin aprecias mi comida cabeza de pollo.-Dijo saltando de felicidad por ser la primera vez que no la criticaba este por la comida

-un momentito quiere decir que esto vos lo cocinaste ¿? – dijo Sanosuke

-no sé si estas comido otra comida pero esto esta horrible – grito Yahiko frunciendo el seño

-que es lo que has dicho Yahiko ¡!! –dijo mientras le daba uno de sus fuertes golpes.

Kenshin lo único que asía era reír, ni siquiera opinaba le causaba mucha felicidad que todos se sintieran tan acogedor el dojo, tan amigable en cierta forma .en eso llega Megumi y tenía como intención ir a enamorar a Kenshin como siempre y mira la actitud desesperada de sano para acabarse la comida pero lo más curioso era que comida desesperadamente la comida de Kaoru

-oye cabeza de chorlito que mosca te pico

-ninguna todo se lo debo al maltrato de Kaoru por no darme comida por todo el dia

- mira si me agradeces tanto con gusto lo volveré a hacer una otra vez hasta quje dejes de quejarte. Dijo la acusada muy enojada

-no te atreverías

- como???? –exclamo dándole un fuerte golpe

-ves Kenshin esta no es la manera de comportarse de una dama pero yo si soy educada no como otras – dijo sarcásticamente de manera que solo ella y Kenshin podrían haber escuchado

-si señorita Megumi –dijo mientras miraba a Kaoru

Entonces Megumi miro a Kenshin y suspiro.

-Kenshin nadie te entiende

-Kenshin te sucede algo – exclamo Kaoru

Kenshin despertó de su trance y dijo

-No me sucede absolutamente nada –dijo con una sonrisa al ver el comportamiento preocupado de la chica

Al terminar sano de comer se fue a su casa y se dijo así mismo

-que rico que comí el día de hoy pero estoy totalmente preocupado .si no uno a Kaoru con Kenshin, Kenshin se ira y nadie pero nadie cocinara como él, bueno esta tae pero a ella le deba….Mmm….bueno ya perdí la cuenta seguramente demasiado así que si los uno y se casan tendré rica comida gratis y por ser yo el que los una me darán más si tengo toda la razón lo voy a hacer y nadie me detendrá

Al entrar a su casa preparo el futón para acostarse. Después de la gran comida que sano tuvo ese día era obvio que no podía dormir, y aprovecho ese momento para pensare en su plan para unir a Kaoru y a Kenshin aunque decidió que sería mejor al día siguiente porque eran muy tarde. Pero para él su cuerpo estaba pesado y tenia tentación de abrir sus ojos cuando los cerraba, por supuesto, 15 platos, su sensación debía de ser muy obvia

-bueno es hora de pensar ya que no puedo dormir-dijo mirando el techo y acomodándose en el futón –Mmm… es seguro que tae y Yahiko ayuden pero Megumi es segura que se negara lo malo es que ella es la que razona. Pero nada pierdo intentando .tal vez ellos me ayuden a hacer una buena idea y resulte –dijo durante unas cuantas horas hasta que por fin se durmió el mucho analizar era muy cansado para el.

**Al día siguiente en el dojo **

-Yahiko-dijo el siempre hambriento cabeza de pollo

-que pasa Sanosuke ¿?

-oye quieres ir al akabeko conmigo a la hora del almuerzo tae invita

-esas cosas no se preguntan ¡!! , por supuesto que voy. Voy a donde sea con tal de no comer lo que Kaoru prepara-dijo muy feliz por la invitación de su compañero

Ya alejándose del el dojo Sano dice en voz alta:

-ya van 1, faltan 2

**En el akabeko **

-tae quiero unir a Kaoru con Kenshin pero necesito tu ayuda vengo a la hora del almuerzo nos invitas a algo y platicamos

-No, no Sanosuke esto lo pagas vos !- dijo tae muy decidida

-pero tae –dijo con una lagrima –¡ por favor !

-está bien Sanosuke solo por esta vez

-gracias ¡!-dijo saltando de la felicidad

**A fuera del akabeko **

-van dos y falta una lo malo es que la que viene es la más difícil

**En el hospital del doctor Gensai **

-Megumi, ¿Dónde estás?-dijo gritando mientras entraba a cada uno de los salones –ups! Lo siento mucho dijo disculpándose al interrumpir a la paciente de Megumi

-Que es lo que quieres cabeza de chorlito!!-dijo muy enojada Megumi por haber detenido su consulta

- es que yo necesito tu ayuda….

- que quieres, quieres dinero, comida o techo –respondió la doctora

-bueno tal vez un poco de comida…-dijo imaginándose la comida de la doctora- un momento no viene al caso es que veras…-y le explico todo ,lo que tenia pensado ,el lugar y hora de la reunión ,pero por supuesto omitiendo la parte en la que dice que sus verdaderas razones es un desayuno, un almuerzo y una cena de por vida

-Mmm…. Ayer por la noche en el dojo mire como sonreía y a quien miraba y era bastante obvio lo que sentía pero que te conste que solo lo hago por su felicidad y no por la de Kaoru –dijo dijo con mucha honestidad la doctora .

-ya entiendo –dijo sano mientras escuchaba las palabras sinceras de Megumi

-así que no te preocupes allí estaré –dijo la doctora –pero espero que sepas que tu eres el que invita –agrego burlándose

**Al salir de la clínica: **

Dijo Sanosuke cantando:_"lo hice, lo hice los convencí a todos si!!"_

**Mientras tanto en el dojo:**

-buenos días Kenshin –dijo la chica muy sonriente

-buenas días o tardes señorita Kaoru

-QUE???-respondió la chica mientras se fue a cambiar –hoy tenia clases con un nuevo estudiante y no lo recordé !.Adiós Kenshin –y en su apuro le dio un abrazo y salió corriendo .la verdad lo hizo inconscientemente, este abrazo dejo helado a el pelirrojo del dojo que luego de un tiempo se dijo así mismo

-señorita Kaoru…-y sin completar la frase volvió a sus quehaceres con muchos pensamientos en la mente

A la hora del almuerzo en el restaurante de Tae :

-A comer –dijo Sanosuke al ver el manjar de Tae

- no se trataba que debíamos hacer un plan para unir a Kaoru y Kenshin –dijo tae

-todo a su momento –agrego Sanosuke

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Bueno creo que este es el final de este capítulo y ya tengo muchas ideas para el final , muchas gracias a los que dejaron un review . Creo que la única razón por la cual me tarde en escribir este capítulo fue porque estaba descargando un anime muy divertido que me recuerda mucho a Rurouni Kenshin… Se llama "Special a Class" lo más divertido fue que al chico le gusta la chica pero la chica se comporta exactamente como Kenshin jamás se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hasta el final .Jaja pero no me va a pasar lo mismo voy terminar tan pronto como pueda este fic ._


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3:

Ya era de noche y nadie había planeado nada y nadie había aportado ni una sola idea, admitámoslo Sanosuke estaba muy alegre por la comida gratis que se le paso la mano.

-Sanosuke te dije que solo era para almorzar y no hacemos lo que se supone que deberíamos estar haciendo

-Tienes que recordarlo Tae….Sanosuke +comida gratis =monstruo que devora por muchas horas-dijo Yahiko cuidando que el cabeza de pollo no oyera su comentario

-QUE? –Dijo Sanosuke soltando los palillos-como se me pudo haber olvidado que estábamos aquí para hacer el plan –dijo muy omitiendo lo que Yahiko había dicho al final.

-un momento- dijo Yahiko -quiere decir de que Sanosuke no me invito a comer y que solo fue para que le ayudara en algo!! -exclamo muy entristecido porque pensó que por primera vez Sanosuke haría algo bueno por el sin pedir nada a cambio –pero… el hecho de que hayas pensado en mi como el más inteligente de todos nosotros me halaga mucho sano es posible que por primera vez en la vida este totalmente de acuerdo contigo –dijo al mismo tiempo que coqueteaba con las chicas del akabeko

- cabeza de pollo pude haber ayudado a tantos pacientes y vos me hiciste perder el tiempo en esto… aunque la comida estaba muy rica… pero iguales imperdonable ¡!-dijo la doctora muy enojada y termino con un sarcasmo -tu sí que eres muy inteligente.

-yo lo se por supuesto yo se que soy inteligente ¡!-dijo Sanosuke aun sin entender el sarcasmo de la doctora –Bueno ya que no podemos hacer nada en este corto tiempo, vamos al dojo Kamiya y se nos ocurre algo y bueno hay vamos a tratar de hacer un buen plan…

-Estúpido cabeza de pollo …. -replico la doctora –es que como se te ocurre planear algo en el lugar donde los involucrados se pueden dar cuenta –dijo aclarando al "inteligente" del grupo

-Bueno pues ni modo porque así va a ser además si es Kaoru la que nos descubre a nosotros no nos pasa nada y es posible que nos ayude –dijo sanosuke

-bueno y pensaste que pasaría si es Kenshin –dijo Tae

-Kenshin bueno… acuérdense que el siempre anda en la luna y si no es eso está combatiendo con alguien para salvar el Japón, ne??

-en eso concordamos, el que hallas llegado a esa conclusión te hace de alguna manera inteligente-dijo Yahiko –aunque a pesar de todo no lo eres.

-cállate Yahiko nadie quiere saber lo que piensas –dijo con una sonrisa

Y de esta manera continuaron discutiendo por un buen rato sobre cosas que ni ellos mismos le hallaban sentido.

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Kamiya:

-Kenshin sabes donde esta Yahiko no me acompaño al dojo y dijo que lo haría por la tarde

-no se Kaoru sabes dónde está sano?

-no tampoco lo sé es muy probable que estén juntos

-si es así no tenemos de que preocuparnos

-tienes razón Kenshin –dijo con su sonrisa

Kenshin no tuvo más que decir se quedo admirando por un buen tiempo la sonrisa de la chica mientras pensaba en que lugar se habían metido Sanosuke y Yahiko ,fue mucho tiempo el que llevaban fuera del dojo que hacían preocupado mucho a Kaoru ,despuess de todo kenshin ya havia preparado la cena para que sano puediese cmer y no tuviera ningún problema como el del la vez pasada

Mientras tanto en el camino del dojo :

-_Eres un gran tonto, tu eres un gran tonto, Sanosuke es tan tonto y nadie lo puede negar _–canto Yahiko….

-deja de burlarte de mi pequeño enano!! –dijo Sanosuke completamente enojado a punto de darle un golpe al pobre Yahiko

-pero Yahiko tiene toda la razón tu fuiste el que por accidente se cayó del puente y se mojo –dijo Megumi con una sonrisa burlona.

La razón de las burlas de la doctora era porque hace menos de 10 minutos Sanosuke se había mareado por el sake tomado antes de irse al dojo, se doblo el pie y…. se cayó al menos salió sin resaca

**Flashback :**

**-Tae antes de irme al dojo me harías el gran favor de todo tu vida regálame solo la ultima ,la ultima botellita de sake…-dijo rogándole a la dueña del restaurante **

**-Hace tres botellas que dices lo mismo, esta es la ultima y solo la ultima .Escuchaste Sanosuke! –dijo ella muy seriamente.**

**Sanosuke dijo que si y de una manera muy solitario disfruto cada trago de sake sin darle a los demás. Luego de terminarla se despidió de Tae y se fue con Megumi y Yahiko al dojo …Al camino al dojo todos tenían que pasar por un puente…y Sanosuke estaba tan mareado y borracho que cuando se puso a ver el rio que corría debajo de sus pies accidentalmente Yahiko lo golpeo y se doblo el pie dejándose caer. (OPINION DE AUTORA: NI ME LO IMAGINO )El no nado y se dejo llevar por la corriente y unos pescadores de la zona lo agarraron y él seguía riéndose de lo que le había pasado, de verdad estaba borracho ,pero digamos que después de las burlas .lo de borracho se le quito …**

**Fin del Flashback **

_Lo volví a editar sinceramente había escrito con muuyyyyy mala caligrafía porque no lo ley solo lo subí ;)Mmm…..antes de subirla como iba diciendo había tenido un gran bloqueo de autora pero yap se me paso _

_**NOTA:**__ Si no hay reviews no hay nada!! Jajaja ^^ solo bromeo….al menos para saber que piensan de la historia …porfaaaaa_


	4. Chapter 4

Autora: gomen nasai ! por no haber actualizado este fic antes…. Se me fue la inspiración por un momento .. dejen reviewss si no me vuelvo a cerrar

Capitulo 4:

-bueno es cierto que caí al rio y que fue toda mi culpa pero…si no hubiera sido por Yahiko que me toco mi espalda jamás hubiera caído –dijo Sanosuke tratando de aguantar las burlas de sus amigos.

**Mientras tanto en el dojo: **

-sabes Kenshin como conozco muy bien a Yahiko lo voy a esperar en la puerta trasera del dojo que lleva a la cocina me voy a sentar a lado del árbol de cerezo y le daré una sorpresa a Yahiko –dijo Kaoru con unas galletas y una sonrisa en la cara.

-está bien, mientras tanto yo voy a preparar comida para Sanosuke, me siento muy culpable por el problema de ayer.

-pero si no fue tu culpa –dijo acercándosele con una sonrisa

-de todas manera cuando llegue me pedirá comida así que mejor ahora que nunca-le devolvió la sonrisa

-cierto…-dijo alejándose para ocultarse en las ramas de cerezo

Kenshin se quedo allí por algún tiempo mas, por 3 simples razones , le haría de comer a Sanosuke, haría mañana de desayuno, y linda se miraba Kaoru

**Mientras tanto en la puerta trasera del dojo: **

-ya llegamos al dojo!!! no mas Sanosuke!!-dijo muy feliz Yahiko después de haber aguantado a su amigo por más de 6 horas –de verdad jamás me había sentido tan bien al venir al dojo cuando la fea se encuentra en casa !

-Yahiko…-dijo Sanosuke

-hagan silencio por favor……no me había sentido tan feliz en mi vida, la fea no está atrás de mi diciendo que hacer y tengo la comida para mi –entrando por la puerta de atrás del dojo

-………Yahiko…… sabes te conviene que….-decía Megumi

-no arruinen la diversión-dijo el chico, sin saber que Sanosuke y Megumi tenían la razón al decir que lo mejor sería que Yahiko se callara.

-COMO DICES QUE SOYYY???!!-dijo Kaoru quien desde un tiempo estaba detrás de ellos

-bonita y linda y que siempre dices que es lo mejor para mi ¡!-dijo Yahiko esperando que un milagro lo salvara…

ESO NO ES –dándole un fuerte golpe –vámonos Megumi, Sanosuke, Kenshin nos va a preparar algo para nosotros-dejando a Yahiko golpeado.

**Dentro del dojo:**

-pásame el sake Yahiko –dijo Sanosuke

-no te cansas quieres que te lleve al puente de nuevo –dijo Megumi

-y desde cuando te importa –dijo Sanosuke ya borracho

Megumi se sonrojo y todos se rieron de la situación excepto ella y Sanosuke . En el transcurso de la cena todos rieron y comieron le contaron, a Kenshin sobre el acto del Sanosuke antes de llegar, después de tal cena que mas bien parecía una fiesta todos se durmieron probablemente se les paso la mano con el sake , hasta durmieron con la puerta del dojo abierta.

-ACHUUUUUU ! – estornudo Kaoru haciendo que todos se levantaran

-queeeee??? Ya a nadie le gusta dormir –dijo Sanosuke levantándose gracias al estornudo de Kaoru

-La verdad es que no ya la gente tiene cosas que hacer claro tu eres la excepción…. –dijo levantándose Megumi y al mismo tiempo contestando la expresión de su "amigo" –eres el único que no tiene trabajo y para mas te quejas cuando no te damos comida.

-Cállate que trabajo muy duro convenciéndolos para que me den de comer…

Mientras tanto :

-no quiero levantarme fea 5 minutitos mas –dijo Yahiko

-jejeje –se rio Kaoru con su risa maliciosa – buena por mi no hay problema quédate 20 minutos mas si deseas y aun mejor si quieres no te levantes

-gracias Kaoru!!!! has sido muy buena conmigo ….-dijo quedándose dormido

-Ahora si me disculpas Yahiko voy a comer al akabeko con Sanosuke, Kenshin y Megumi….- dijo saliendo de el cuarto de Yahiko .

-bueno , bueno , vete fea … un momento !!!! al akabeko !!! yo voy !! –dijo levantándose y poniéndose su ropa… había captado el mensaje 15 minutos después… - espérenme!!

Ya para el momento en el que Yahiko comenzó a gritar, Megumi, Sanosuke y Kenshin llevaban la delantera….

-juro que creo que alguien falta pero no recuerdo quien es – dijo Sanosuke esforzándote por recordar

-no me sorprende Sanosuke siempre estas asi de distraído.- dijo Megumi –además no me sorprendería que algún día olvidaras donde vives.

-bueno en caso de que eso pase voy a ir al dojo .

-es obvio que eso no se te olvidaría porque es el lugar donde comes !-dijo Kaoru riéndose internamente – hahaha además si lo olvidaste tan rápido significa que no es para nada importate, ne ?

-hahaha –dijo Kenshin –seguramente….un momento donde esta Yahiko??-diho buscándolo con su mirada

-_esperenmeeee !!!! sordos ! no me escuchan !_

Al escuchar los gritos desesperados de Yahiko…todos se detuvieron, se rieron y esperaron al más pequeño.

-al fin se detuvieron para esperarme… Kaoru jamás te creí capaz –dijo Yahiko muy enojado

-.......jajajaja….-expreso Kaoru riéndose fuertemente –para que no me tomes a la ligera Yahiko ..

-jajajaja te equivocas fea YO SIEMPRE TE VOY A TOMAR A LA LIGERA –dijo Yahiko enfocándose en las últimas nueve palabras..

-Yahiko…. Tu… -dijo Kaoru antes de ser interrumpida por el pelirrojo

-ya por favor relajémonos… si Kaoru??-dijo dándole una dulce mirada la cual hizo a Kaoru sonrojarse y aceptar la propuesta.

"_que bueno que me invitaron a comer y así no tengo que pagar nada " _pensó Sanosuke al ver que el akabeko se acercaba…

"_como es posible que yo tampoco me hubiera dado cuenta de la desaparición de Yahiko , por dios tan despistada estaba_" pensó Megumi

"_esto si que fue divertido jajaja .. lo tengo que hacer mas seguido , después de todo es mi venganza que linda fue la sonrisa de kenshin" _pensó Kaoru

"_que bonita fue esa broma de Kaoru, es muy bonita" _pensó Kenshin

-ehh.. porque esta tan callado ??- dijo Yahiko destruyendo el silencio – de repente hicieron silencio …. No me digan cuando yo no estaba … estaban hablando de mi !!!!????

* * *

Lo siento por haber actualizado hasta ahorita !! Feliz Año Nuevo !!

A propósito por favor déjenme reviews para ver que opinan !!! nada les cuesta hacer click en el botoncito verde de reviewsss ! si no me voy a deprimir ! en serio …..espero que les halla gustado ^^


End file.
